Tyson's Stupid Plans
by Phoenix36
Summary: *chapter 6 up!!* The moment you've all been waiting for! Tyson gets a taste of his oen medicine! YAOI(R/K and T/M)
1. Hot Chocolate and Whisky

Tyson's Stupid Plans  
  
Phoenix: this is a humor fic 'kay? And I have Kai here to introduce it!  
  
Kai: You just better not get Tyson to pull any stupid pranks on me, 'cause if you do I'll kill you!  
  
Phoenix: ^____^ You can't tell me what to do! Nyah, nyah nah, nah!!  
  
Kai: -_-U  
  
Phoenix: I don't own Beyblade, if I did then Kai and Rei would be all mine! My own, my preeeciiiooussesss!  
  
Kai: -_-U On with the fanfic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*At the BladeBreakers' Hotel Thingy*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm up at dawn! Maybe I should do something.something evil." Tyson grinned an evil grin. (A/N: Uh-oh this can't be good)  
  
Tyson got out of the massive bed that he shared with the rest of the BladeBreakers, making sure that he didn't wake anyone up, especially Kai. He crept to the kitchen and grabbed some hot chocolate and whisky out of the cupboards.  
  
"Heh heh heh this should do the trick."  
  
He grabbed each of the BladeBreakers' special mugs, each on had the person's bitbeast on it. He then put a big pan of milk on the hob(A/N: cooker) and watched it. He could cook anything he wanted to but he could never be bothered and he found that food tasted best when he hadn't made it. When the milk had boiled he poured it into each mug, putting a little less in Kai's. He added the cocoa power, making sure that Kai had more.  
  
"Now for the surprise!! I'll just add a little of this and then Hey-presto! We don't have to train!"  
  
He poured a generous portion of Whisky into Kai's mug and stirred it. He grabbed a tray and put all five mugs onto it and took it upstairs.  
  
"WAAAKKKEEE UUUPP!!" he shouted at the four sleeping boys.  
  
Kai was the first boy to wake up followed by Rei and Kenny. Tyson had to put down the tray and shake Max to get him up.  
  
"What do you want Tyson?" Kai asked coldly, he didn't like being woken up before he had planned.  
  
"I brought you all hot chocolate!" Tyson told the boys that looked absolutely dumbfounded, then he said his favourite line, "I know I'm good- looking but you don't have to gawp with your mouths open"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and fell on the floor. Tyson handed them hot chocolate and took his own. Four of the five boys drank the hot drink eagerly, but Kai was looking dubious.  
  
"Tyson, what did you put in here?" he asked after taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
"Nothing, except for milk and cocoa powder that is." Tyson managed, just, to hide his smirk.  
  
"Oh, mine just tastes funny"  
  
"Maybe there's something wrong with your taste buds Kai." Said Rei, "there's nothing wrong with the rest of ours, and I don't think that Tyson's that clever to put something in hot chocolate. I didn't even know that he could even make hot chocolate!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!"  
  
"I guess," Kai downed his drink in one gulp and turned green. He swallowed, " I think I'll just go to the toilet."  
  
Tyson couldn't keep it in any more, he burst out into hysterics as soon as Kai had left the room.  
  
"What did you put in Kai's drink Tyson?" Max asked the boy rolling on the floor.  
  
"I only put a bit of whisky in it, Maxie" Tyson managed to put on a serious face for 1 minute then he burst out laughing again.  
  
Reis face paled and he ran to the bathroom to check on Kai, but came running back screaming.  
  
"Horrible, it was horrible! You did it Tyson! You've mutated Kai!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: wasn't that great?!  
  
Kai: No. You mutated me!  
  
Rei: No. You mutated Kai! *blush*  
  
Phoenix: Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?  
  
Kai & Rei: No *blush again*  
  
Phoenix: Hmm. What did Rei see in the bathroom? What did Tyson do to Kai? What will Kai do? If you want to find out then R&R plz. Flames are accepted coz my feet are cold but plz be kind coz it's my first eva, eva fic! Just in case your feeling tired the Review button is just down there: | | | \./ 


	2. What Tyson did to Kai

Phoenix: Welcome back to 'Tyson's Stupid Plans!' Now we shall find out what happened to Kai and what he will do!!  
  
Tyson: Please don't let Kai kill me Phoenix, please be nice.  
  
Phoenix: Here you go Tyson *Hands him a giant cookie*  
  
Tyson: O_O Ooo giant cookie! Yuuum! *Chomp* Owww. The cookie waf made of stone and now I've broken all my teef! I afsked you to be nife Phoenif.  
  
Phoenix: Muwhahaha! I've always wanted to do that! Do the disclaimer Tyson! Or I'll have it be seen to that you'll only eat mashed up parsnips and carrot juice for the rest of your life!!  
  
Tyson: Phoenif doef not own Beyblade, pleafe afsk her to be nife to me.  
  
*wack*  
  
Tyson: *_* or maybe not.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Woah! I believed in miracles, since ya came along, ya sexy thing, ya sexy thing you"  
  
"Oh no. This really can not be happening." Kenny ran to his room to hide from the awful sight and sound of Kai singing.  
  
Rei whimpered in the corner, afraid of what had happened to Kai, whilst Max and Tyson sweat dropped and stared at Kai. Just then Mr. Dickinson walked in.  
  
"Hello boys. Oh dear Lord, what on earth happened to Kai?" Max pointed his finger at Tyson who was looking around the room whistling.  
  
"What?! I only made him hot chocolate!" then he saw Mr. Dickinson's face, "with whisky. I honestly didn't think he would turn out like this! I mean I've given Kenny whisky before and it didn't do anything but give him a headache!"  
  
"Hmm, you didn't use the black bottle that was labeled with paper and sellotape? Did you? Oh no Tyson you silly boy." And Mr. Dickinson whacked Tyson on the head with that stupid cane he carries around. "That whisky is MY whisky, mine, my own, my preciousss! Anyways, that whisky is special and is ONLY for old men like me and your Grandfather, the only problem with that is that your grandfather is partial to a drop of whisky."  
  
"But what does it have to do with how Kai-ie Wai-ie is behaving?! I mean, forget I said that." Rei joined the conversation. (Phoenix: I KNEW there was something between you two!! Grr.)  
  
"Well that whisky is only for old men. So. if it is given to anyone under the age of 100, I mean 60 it causes them to become hyper and unlike their usual self for about seven days. I'd say that Kai will be hyper for about 5 days then on the 6th day he'll be really, really grumpy, even grumpier than usual, and lastly he'll be sort of in a touchy-feely, lovey-duvey mood."  
  
"Riiiight then."  
  
"Rei-poo, will you take me shopping please?" Rei and blushed as Kai smiled sweetly up at him, fluttering his eyelashes, "Great! Come one."  
  
"You'd better follow them boys, who knows what trouble they might get into." Mr. Dickinson watched Kai drag Rei out by his long raven hair.  
  
~~At the Shopping Mall~~  
  
"Kai don't you think you should stop eating ice cream, I mean, you've already eaten more than Tyson eats in a year, and that's a lot! Why don't we actually shop? Instead of just spending all of Mr. Dickinson's money." Rei watched Kai as he gobbled down chocolate ice cream. 'At least he doesn't get all over himself like Tyson.'  
  
"I like ice cream."  
  
"I realized. But you like Beyblading more don't you? Why don't we go and look at the shops?"  
  
"Okay. Come on then" Kai once again grabbed Rei by his hair and dragged him to the nearest shop. Which just so happened to be a candy store.  
  
"Oh god please no. This can not be happening. I do not want a sugar-high Kai on my hands." Rei groaned and then sweat-dropped at the thought of Kai on a total sugar-high. 'He'll trash the mall!'  
  
"Oooo. Rei, looky, up there. Beyblade gummy sweets covered with pink and purple and blue and red and green and black and white SUGAR!!!"  
  
"Okay we're going home. You are officially banned from all types of sugar and sweets until you're normal." Rei picked up the whimpering Kai and got a taxi home.  
  
'I will get those delicious Beyblade sweets if it's the last thing I do!! Muwahahahaha!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: How far will Kai go to get those sweets? Is Rei going to go bananas? What happened to Tyson, Max and Kenny? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Tyson: Please, dear Lord, if you are really up there then don't let her do anything awful to me. Amen.  
  
*Wack*  
  
Phoenix: I thought you were supposed to be bringing my chocolate, my war heads, my sweetarts, and every other sweet in the world. Oh yeah, go to Florida and get me some of that chocolate fudge in the candy store at Disney please.  
  
Tyson: Yes, master.  
  
Phoenix: That's better. Review this chapter and you get a stone cookie for you to torture Tyson with. Or Max. Whichever you feel like. But still, review!!!! 


	3. Oh god, sugar high Kai

Phoenix: Hiya everybody!!  
  
Max: Hiya everybody!!  
  
Phoenix: Are you copying me?  
  
Max: Are you copying me?  
  
Phoenix: -__-U Max read the disclaimer or else I will get Kai to make you do 500 press-ups and lift loads of weights and then ban you from sugar and from seeing Tyson.  
  
Kenny: That's harsh.  
  
Max: I'll do it. I must see Tyson!!! Phoenix does not own Beyblade.  
  
Kenny: If she did I think that she wouldn't be writing fanfics.  
  
Phoenix: Oh, and the following get a stone cookie ^__^ thanks for reviewing; Anime the Fallen Angel, cLaRa^Lei, darkphoenix, Filter Grl and devilburns.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'It's five o'clock. I'll leave now and that way I can get to the mall without being seen by Rei and the others, then I'll go to the sweet shop and hide in one of the cupboards and then when they shut I'll get out and eat those lovely, lovely sweets!!! Muwhahahaha!!!' Kai thought to himself. 'I'll grab some other sweets at the same time and bring them back.'  
  
Kai got changed into some black clothes (A/N: Yes, even a black scarf and arm guards) and grabbed a black bag. He jumped out the 15-storey high window and landed on his arse.  
  
"Ooow. That hurt." He rubbed his sore bum and trotted off to the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*2 hours later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Finally they're closing, jeez my butt is even sorer than before! It's a good thing I dismantled the cameras because I think that otherwise they may have noticed someone climbing in a cupboard.'  
  
Kai opened the cupboard door just enough so that he could see out. There was nobody about so he crawled out and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw the 'forbidden sweets' and he started drooling.  
  
"Must have yummy sweets. Yummy yummy." He crawled to the sweets and grabbed all the packets that were there. He stuffed half of the packets into his bag along with some other sweets he thought would be nice and then ripped open the other packets and poured them into his gob then chewed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*at the hotel*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my God!! I've lost Kai!!" Rei ran round their hotel apartment screaming.  
  
"But he's like 5'7"! How could you lose someone that tall? I know he's acting like a chibi, but he doesn't look like one." Kenny replied calmly, typing, as usual, on his laptop.  
  
"I do not have a clue, but all I know is that he's not here at all!!" Rei was in hysterics now.  
  
"Well, do have any idea where he could be? Remember he's not the usual Kai."  
  
"No. wait, yeeees. I do have an idea actually." Rei paused remembering the look in Kai's eyes when they had walked home. They had had pure cheekiness in them. " Oh God no. He's at the mall. In the sweet store. Oh man this is not gonna be good."  
  
"Well, get Tyson and Max and you can look for him."  
  
Rei walked to Tyson and Max's bedroom, oblivious to the noises coming from it. He knocked on the door and a flustered looking Tyson came answered. Rei stared at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, Kai's gone missing. And, um, why aren't you wearing anything?"  
  
"Because I like it like this. And you know Kai, he's probably just wondered off somewhere. You never know. He's probably back to normal and embarrassed with himself so he's sulking. Don't sweat over it. Bye." And with that he slammed the door shut.  
  
Rei stood there, stunned and listened for a minute.  
  
"What did he want?" He heard Max ask Tyson  
  
"Just some rubbish with Kai. Now where were we? Oh yes." Rei heard giggling and the bed creaking a little bit. He sweat dropped and walked away.  
  
'Tyson's probably right. I'll go to bed and when I wake up Kai'll be there next to me. I wonder what he and Max were doing. Actually, on second thoughts I'd rather not know.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei woke up, feeling the sun on his back and he knew that Kai wasn't there. Kai was normally on the side closest to the window and shielded Rei from the sun this way. Rei sighed and swung his legs out of bed. He walked down to the kitchen in just his boxers and made breakfast.  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. He went and opened it and saw two police officers and someone hiding behind them.  
  
"Uh, what can I do for you gentlemen?" Rei asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't anything to do with Kai.  
  
"Is this," One said revealing what Rei feared, "Your friend, by any chance? He was found in a candy store at the mall, he has eaten nearly all the candy in the store. We had to tranquilize him to get close."  
  
"Uh, yes he's my friend, sorry he, uh, had a lot of coffee and isn't used to any at all. Um, thanks for finding him I will make sure it won't happen again." Rei sweat dropped and slammed the door shut.  
  
Kai looked up at Rei with dull eyes. 'Must be that Tranquilizer. Though it's going to wear off soon probably. I'll just lock him in our room for a bit' Rei picked Kai up and dumped him on the bed then walked out, locking the door and stood behind it, listening.  
  
"Whoooo-Hooooo I am superman!" There was then a 'thunk' as a body hit the ground, "Oooow! Let's play tag shall we, Kai? Yes we shall Kai. I'll go first Kai. Okay then Kai. 'thunk' Owww I just walked into a wall. That was stupid wasn't it Kai? Yes it was Kai. Shall we read a story, Kai? Yes, let's read a story Kai. There was once boy called Kai and his name was Kai and he lived in a place called Kai and he had a grandfather called Voltaire Hiwatari. Now Voltaire Hiwatari had this tuft of white hair that stuck up at the front and looked like a duck-tail. Isn't that strange Kai? Yes it is Kai, get on with the story."  
  
Rei turned away from the room and the disturbing sounds faded as he walked to the kitchen and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Kenny, we pass Kai his food through the door and I'm sleeping in the living room until Friday, by then the sugar-high phase will have worn off"  
  
"Why don't you sleep with one of us?" Kenny asked, typing on his laptop.  
  
"Because, I'm pretty sure that Tyson and Max want their privacy and you are always up late, tweaking our blades and stuff. Not that I'm not grateful or anything but, you know, I need a lot of sleep."  
  
"Okay, so what's Kai doing?" Kenny paused in his typing for a bit to ask this question.  
  
"He's uh," a massive sweat drop appeared at the back of his head, "He's conversing with himself. And right now he's telling himself a story about himself. If you get what I'm trying to say." Kenny sweat dropped and fell of his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: Yeah, I know a pointless chapter. But I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to make it known that Tyson and Max are together and that Kai is acting like an arse. O yeah, nothing actually happened to Tyson and Max and Kenny last chapter, I just felt like putting that there.  
  
Kai: I still don't believe you chose me to get drugged by Tyson's stupid drink, why not Kenny?  
  
Phoenix: 'Cause Kenny's boring.  
  
Max: That's soooo mean. I love Kenny.  
  
*wack*  
  
Phoenix: You love Tyson, okay?  
  
Max: @_@ yes master, I love Tyson.  
  
Phoenix: Review please. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows at this camping thing I'm going to tonight. 


	4. Kisses and Punishments

Phoenix: Yes I am back. I bet you all thought that I was not gonna review 'cause you all probably think this story is lame, don't ya? *sniff* well just to spite anyone who doesn't like this story I am writing another chapter!  
  
Kai: O God, I thought you had died. *wraps his arms around Rei's waist who is standing in front of him*  
  
Rei: Yeah, no more Kai killing okay. Kai does not like being high. Make Max high.  
  
Phoenix: Whatever, both of you, do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai & Rei: Phoenix does not own Beyblade or anything like that so you can't sue her, anyways that would just be stupid cause she has no money.  
  
Phoenix: And I am warning you now!!! This chapter has YAOI in it. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
Kai & Rei: Yay!! Us two, us two!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Friday evening*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. See you guys tomorrow" Rei walked out.  
  
"Wait, you're going to sleep in your room?" Max asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't heard any bumps that mean he's still bouncing off walls, and I haven't heard him talking to himself, so yeah." Rei cautiously walked to his room and unlocked the door. Nothing happened so he turned on the light switch, walked in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"REI!!! I've missed you so much!" Kai jumped onto Rei, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Uh, hi, Kai, howz you?" Rei got kissed by Kai and he sweat dropped. "Um, are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, I love you, I love you, I love you, never, ever leave me again."  
  
"Um, okay, time to go to sleep" Rei stripped down to his boxers and couldn't help noticing that Kai looked extremely fit, even when he was high. "Goodnight Kai."  
  
"Goodnight Rei."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*The next morning*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP, REI!!" Kai woke Rei up at two in the morning.  
  
"What the hell, Kai? It's 2:00am! There's no way I'm waking up at this time! Go back to bed." Rei blinked and noticed that Kai was obviously out of the sugar-high phase and now into the moody phase  
  
"You will wake up now or else. If you're not up by the time I come back then you're gonna get thrashed!" Kai walked next door to Tyson and Max's room to try and awake the snoring beast. Rei just closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"Grrr!! Rei, I TOLD YOU TO WAAAAKE UUUUUP!" Kai came back and was still wearing his boxers.  
  
"Kai! Please, it's too early! I'm not getting up/" Rei groaned.  
  
"Then I'll make you get up."  
  
Kai got onto Rei's bed and gently stroked Rei's chest, making him groan, but this time in delight. Seeing that Rei liked this he leant forward and kissed him on his chest and worked his way up to his neck and then to his face. He nibbled Rei's lower lip, asking for entrance Rei gave in to him and Kai's kiss became more and more passionate. Kai stroked Rei's raven hair, feeling it's smooth, softness and then he broke the kiss.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"I. I should be training. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He began to get up.  
  
"Kai, wait. I don't mind. I wanted you to." Rei pulled Kai back down and caught his lips with his own. Kai groaned and ran his fingers through Rei's hair again and Rei stroked his muscular chest. The kiss deepened and became more passionate.  
  
"I love you Kai" Rei stopped the kiss and told Kai what he thought of him.  
  
Kai tried to say the words back, but nothing came out of his mouth. He couldn't say them. Rei put his fingers on Kai's lips to silence him.  
  
"I understand Kai" he buried his face into Kai's chest and fell asleep. Kai smiled the first true smile in ages and wrapped his arms around the sleeping kitten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm worried Tyson. Kai and Rei haven't come out of their room and it's already midday." Max told the blue haired blader who was looking for ice cream in the fridge.  
  
"Don't worry yourself, Maxie. Chocolate do?" Tyson brought over a massive tub of ice cream and two spoons, "If we go and wake them up or see what they're doing they'll probably kill us."  
  
"I guess." Max said shoveling ice cream into his mouth. "But we aught to check on them. We could just open the door a crack and peep through."  
  
"I suppose so. But we have to do it quickly before the ice cream melts."  
  
They left the kitchen and went to the room that Rei and Kai shared. Tyson opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Maxie! Quick get the camera!" Max ran off to get the digital camera that they had been given when they went to America.  
  
He returned with a questioning look on his face and handed Tyson the camera. Tyson grabbed it and took a photo of what lay within. "Look" he said.  
  
Rei was lying on his side next to Kai who was lying on his back. Kai had his arm around Rei's waist and Rei was hugging Kai around the chest. Both boy's were smiling.  
  
"They'll kill you if they find out Tyson."  
  
"They won't find out though. Will they Maxie?" Tyson pulled the blonde into a hug and stared into his bright blue eyes, begging him not to tell. Max kissed Tyson's lips gently.  
  
"I suppose I won't tell them."  
  
"Tell who, what?" came the voice of Kai behind them.  
  
"Uh, hi Kai, how are you? Me and Tyson were just going to wake you up."  
  
"Yeah. And we weren't going to tell Kenny and Dizzi because they would have said no." Kai raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"So, you were going to wake us up? How come you had a camera?" without Tyson realizing it Rei had managed to sneak behind him and steal the camera.  
  
"We'll take the camera and you two can go and do 10 laps around ALL of the hotel." Kai sneered, "maybe that'll teach you to be peeping toms."  
  
"I knew that was a bad idea. Now all the ice cream is going to melt!" Tyson whined.  
  
"It was your idea. And we can put the ice cream back into the freezer." Max said, "Besides, we can spend time together instead of doing laps can't we?"  
  
"Guys! Mr. Dickinson just emailed and said that because you used Full-Fat milk Kai would be in any mood people put him in. I dunno what it means though. Can I go now? 'Cause me and Dizzi are looking at.stuff. Thanks" Kenny ran up to them and burbled this sentence out then ran off to look at whatever he and his twisted little mind like to look at.  
  
"Well that was strange I've never seen Kenny like that." Max looked over at Tyson and saw him staring ahead, "Tyson?" He waved a hand in front of him.  
  
"Today is gonna be fun" Tyson said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: Never knew I had it in me to write that little Kai and Rei bit and when I say evil I mean evil, Tyson's smirk was so evil it could make Voltaire shudder. What is Tyson up to? If you wonderful reviewers out there have any suggestions then please say and I'll give credit to the people who suggest them. AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, THIS IS THE BEST MONTH I'VE EVER HAD! AND THANK YOU FOR THE FLAMES, Anime the Fallen Angel! The marshmallows were yummy ^___^  
  
Kai: I swear if Tyson pulls any dumbass jokes on me I'll use any flames to roast him alive like a pig.  
  
Phoenix: I wonder what got him in a bad mood? 


	5. Author's note sorry this is an apology f...

Hi this is just to say I'm REALLY sorry about not updating soon enough. I HAVE got another chapter and a bit ready to be put up, just give me some time 'kay? ^_^ Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, it means loads to me. As you can probably tell I haven't had any sugar. 


	6. What, they trusted Tyson's drinks AGAIN!

Phoenix: Thank you all for reviewing! You don't know what this means to me! I'm so happy! Sorry I haven't been updating as quickly as normal, but I've had exams and stuff. And guess what? Today was the last day of exams! And tomorrow we're going to Hastings (boring) and Thorpe Park (exciting!) on Friday. If you don't know then Hastings is this REALLY boring place on the coast and Thorpe Park is a Theme Park with wicked rides! I can't wait!!  
  
Kai: Yeah, it means that you won't be around.  
  
*wack*  
  
Kai: *death glare* what the hell was that for you bloody idiot!  
  
Phoenix: ^_____^ I don't own Beyblade. Part of this chapter was inspired by chibidark angel's idea, thank you so much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei had gone out without telling Kai and hell was breaking out. Max and Tyson had eaten all of the food in the house and Rei went out in a rush to get some more food before the shops closed. (A/N: Rei takes ages to shop in this fic 'kay?)  
  
"Where the hell is that baka?!" by now the house was totally trashed from Kai looking for Rei, and Tyson and Max were helping happily.  
  
"Hey, Kai, maybe Rei went shopping, 'cause there's no food in the house. If we go look at the mall then you can ring Mr. Dickinson and ask him if he's seen Rei." Tyson said, his plan was working perfectly.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"But we'll need some money incase we get thirsty and hungry or if we get cold and need to buy some extra clothes." Tyson said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, my wallet's on the table, just go find Rei." Kai was obviously not paying attention and pushed them out the door.  
  
Max looked at Tyson amazed and then down at the wallet he was holding, it was stuffed with cash and there were several credit cards as well.  
  
"Come on Max, let's spend some cash!" Tyson grabbed Max's wrist and dragged him to the mall. Meanwhile Kai had stopped searching for Rei and trashing the house and was sitting on the couch.  
  
'Why the hell am I so bloody worried? Rei is nearly 15 now, he can look after himself. I suppose I'd better clean up this mess. Heh, it'll be funny when Tyson and Max find out that they've been looking for absolutely no point! Actually, I'm gonna go out and grab something to eat. Now, if only I could find my wallet.'  
  
~~**Back at the Mall**~~  
  
"Tyson, Kai is gonna murder us when he finds out about this." Max giggled through a mouth-full of peanut butter (crunchy), mint chocolate chip, rum and raison and strawberry jam ice cream.  
  
"So? What he doesn't know won't kill him." Tyson replied and then shoved cheese, coffee, chocolate chip cookie, beef, beer and peach ice cream into his mouth. (A/N: it could happen)  
  
"After this let's go and buy some blue paint. Like the colour of Kai's triangles, and also some glue, feathers, make up and a black marker pen." Tyson said, after gulping down some more of that awful concoction of ice cream he had ordered.  
  
"Okay, well seeing as I've finished, I'll go pay the bill." Max went off and came back looking a bit pale. " We've spent 100 already, Tyson, I had to use a credit card."  
  
"So? I bet Kai's got bags of money. Let's go and get the stuff."  
  
~~**Kai**~~  
  
"Oh crap. I've gone and let Tyson loose with my bloody credit cards! Shit. Why the hell did I give my wallet to him?" Kai's eyes widened as he realized what he'd stupidly done.  
  
He grabbed his keys and his long, expensive, leather coat and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. The only problem was that when he slammed the door his coat got slammed in with it so he got pulled back. Kai growled and dragged the coat off his shoulders and left it there. He could buy another one, but only if Tyson didn't spend all of his money first.  
  
~~**Tyson and Max**~~  
  
"Okay so we've got the paint, the feathers, glue, make up and the marker. We just need one more thing to make my plan complete." Tyson checked off the things on the list.  
  
"What is it?" Max asked, looking over Tyson's shoulder, but the blue-haired boy covered up the paper.  
  
"Secret"  
  
"But Tyson, I'm your boyfriend, we shouldn't have secrets from each other." Max whined.  
  
"Just trust me, you'll find out anyways. Come on. I need to go to the pharmacist."  
  
Tyson and Max went to the pharmacist and whilst the blonde boy looked around at things Tyson bought his 'secret thing'. They walked out, only to be jumped on by Kai.  
  
"GIVE ME MY WALLET!! HOW MUCH DID YOU KISAMAS SPEND?!" Kai was fuming and rummaged in Tyson's shorts pockets, and as he was lying on top of him he got a lot of strange stares at people. Some mothers covered their children's eyes.  
  
"Kai, what are you doing?" Rei came running up with armfuls of shopping.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're safe! I was so worried!" Kai gave Rei a strangling hug, "no I wasn't. Oh bloody hot chocolate! I'm gonna kill you Tyson!"  
  
"Calm down Kai" Rei grabbed Kai before he could attract more attention than he already had.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't we go home and I'll make everyone drinks. Max can make sure that I don't use Mr. Dickinson's hot chocolate and whisky."  
  
"I suppose so." Rei said cautiously.  
  
They walked home and Tyson and Max went to the kitchen to make everyone drinks. While Max wasn't looking Tyson slipped some of his 'secret thing' into Rei and Kai's drinks.  
  
"Here you go"  
  
Kai sniffed his drink and then gulped it down. Rei sweatdropped then drank some of his drink.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be anything wro-" Rei was cut short, " What are you all staring at?!"  
  
"Rei! Couldn't you control it?! We all know you like Kai, but really." Tyson stifled his laughter.  
  
"Kai! You too! I think that you two had better go upstairs and uh, satisfy your longing." Max was giggling and Kenny was just staring in shock. Then when Max said that last sentence he fainted.  
  
Kai and Rei blushed tomato red and ran upstairs. Max looked over at Tyson and they both burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"What did you put in their hot chocolates Tyson?"  
  
Tyson brought out a bottle from his shorts pockets. It read 'Viagra'.  
  
"You are so gonna get in trouble with Kai for that!"  
  
"And I've got some more tricks up my sleeves!" Tyson grinned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoenix: You like? I had to stop it there so I could upload it. I'm REALLY sorry that it took aaaages to write. I had exams and crap like that. By the way, Thorpe Park was BRILLIANT!!! I went on a ten loop roller coaster and it was the first time I've EVER been on a roller coaster! I'm writing the next chapter currently, so look out for it! ^___^  
  
Kai: I hate you.  
  
*wack*  
  
Kai: How dare you "wack" me AGAIN??!! *growls and chases after Phoenix*  
  
Phoenix: Please review. *Runs* 


	7. Tyson gets a taste of his own medicine!

Phoenix: Yes I am back. I've had this in my mind for a long time now and I've decided that something. different. will happen this time. BTW YAOI IN THIS CHAPPIE (it's a lime, I think)  
  
Tyson: OOH OOH!! I know! I'm gonna pour paint all over Kai!! I'm right aren't I?  
  
Phoenix: Half.  
  
Tyson: Does it have something to do with paint and Kai and Me??  
  
Phoenix: I'm not saying I don't wanna spoil the fun, do I? NOW, SLAVE! Do the disclaimer!  
  
Tyson: Yes, master. Phoenix does not own beyblade, nor does she own anything else to do with anime, except her own drawings and fanfics.  
  
"I have to hand it to you Tyson, this is one of your better ideas" Rei said. They were all lounging in the Hot Springs. If Kai and Rei were any closer to each other, they'd be sitting on the other's lap!  
  
"Yeah, well. It was nothing. I just remembered that time when me, Maxy and Kenny went to the Springs." Tyson smiled.  
  
'Hmm. he seems to be acting a little strange. I'd better watch out for him.' Kai was looking at the strange expression on Tyson's face.  
  
"Hey guys, me and Tyson are gonna get out now, we want to get pizza and then watch some movies. See ya!" Max and Tyson got out and wrapped a towel around their waists. Kenny, not wanting to be left out followed them.  
  
"Finally, alone at last. Tyson has left the building. I can't believe they'd pass up Hot Springs for pizza and movies." Rei exclaimed, snuggling up close to Kai, who put his arm around the neko-jin's waist. [1]  
  
"Well, none of them were your boyfriend, were they?" Kai couldn't help himself- he turned Rei around so that he was facing him. He caught Rei's soft lips into a crushing kiss. Rei groaned into Kai's mouth and pulled his head closer to his own.  
  
Just then they heard a giggle and the rustle of leaves. They looked up and saw a mass of blue hair under a cap and some blonde hair that was slightly better hidden. Kai growled, picked Rei up and climbed out of the Hot springs to the changing room.  
  
"That's it, Max, just balance it there. Yeah. Now, when anyone opens the door the paint will fall off, no matter what side of the door they are on!" Tyson said.  
  
He and Max were balancing the blue pot of paint, which they had bought earlier, on the door to the changing rooms. This way, when someone opened the door, even a little, the paint would come crashing down on them.  
  
"Quick, come on Max, I can hear them!" Tyson waved his arms, frantically.  
  
"Yeah okay, hang on, what's that noise?" Max listened with his ear against the wall of the changing room.  
  
"Rei, we shouldn't, what if someone hears us?" There was a muffled voice and then some bangs as though someone had been knocked to the floor. "Okay, maybe we should."  
  
"Uhh, Max? I'm thinking we aught to go. Heh, come on Max." Tyson grabbed Max's arm and some moans emitted from next door. Tyson sweatdropped and dragged Max away.  
  
Rei and Kai were just getting dressed after their 'shower' when they heard a loud and annoying voice.  
  
"KAAAAAAAAAAIIII!!!!!!! How dare you?! How DARE you steal Mr. Fluffy Puffy!!! I just KNOW it was you!! You're the only one evil enough to-"  
  
Kai and Rei looked up from getting changed just as Tyson opened the door. Of course, Tyson, being Tyson had totally forgotten about the paint and just opened the door with a sudden jerk, making the can of blue paint fall on top of him.  
  
"So, Tyson, who's Mr. Fluffy Puffy, and, by the way, did you know you're covered in paint?" Kai asked innocently. Rei was rolling on the floor and Max was trying to stifle his laughter by stuffing a fist into his mouth.  
  
"Grrr!! Who put paint on top of the door?!" Tyson said, spitting some out of his mouth at the same time.  
  
"Um, Tyson? You did. And I helped you."  
  
"Well why the hell didn't you stop me, Max?! I HATE you!! You did this on purpose!" Tyson stormed and then stomped away. Max's bottom lip quivered and he turned, running into the woods nearby. Kai and Rei looked at each other.  
  
"We'd better go and find Max before he gets hurt." Rei said. "How could Tyson be so cruel? They're supposed to be boyfriends. I guess Max was the only who took the relationship seriously. Come on"  
  
Phoenix: Well, what do you think? Tyson got in trouble!!!!!!!! Hahaha. I told you it did have something to do with the paint.  
  
Tyson: O.O Traumatized by the fact that he got paint all over himself AND he told Max he hated him AND he heard Rei and Kai making out*  
  
Phoenix: What do you want to happen to Maxy? You tell me when you review. BTW did you like the lime? I was going to do a lemon, but it went totally wrong, besides me thinks it's funnier this way. R&R peeps!! 


End file.
